A Pokemon Story
by Amme Moto
Summary: A girl player with the name of Mira goes on a pokemon adventure and is nicknaming all her Pokemon on the way. Ash and friends here too! Please R&R! Chapter 5 is on and no chapter 6 until I get 37 reviews!
1. Starter Pokemon, Nicknames, and Rivals

Amme: This is just a fic I happened to get an idea for.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Starter Pokemon, Nicknames, and Rivals.  
  
Mira's POV:  
  
"This place sure is bumpy!" I squeaked. I was in a U-haul truck and it was moving my moms and my things in it. I was supposed to stay in the back and make sure the stuff didn't fall everywhere. I bounced around everywhere in that dark place. Finally, after what seemed an hour, we stopped.  
  
I stayed in the same position for a minute to regain composure. When I could balance, I walked outside of the dark truck.  
  
The light hurt my eyes. I spent a good four hours in that truck, having just moved from Petalburg City to Littleroot Town in one day. Dad would have come along, but he had to stay at the gym. Yup, my dad is the gym leader of the Petalburg Gym.  
  
"Mira! I bet that was tiring!" My mom said.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "That, and bumpy."  
  
"Well come in! You have your own room upstairs. Your dad bought you a clock too. All you have to do is set it." Mom told me. I nodded so she could think I'm listening.  
  
"And we have neighbors with a kid around your age! You two can play together! Maybe they have Pokemon!" Mom said again. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Mom, I'm twelve. I don't 'play'." I told her strictly.  
  
"Well then you can do whatever it is you people do." Mom shot back to me. "Now go check out your new room."  
  
I walked into the house. There were bunches of Machoke putting things up for us. Pokemon are so convenient! I went upstairs to my room. It looked pretty much like my old room.  
  
"Mom said something about a clock..." I reminded myself. The clock was on the wall. I set it to the correct time. 3:04 P.M.  
  
"Then didn't Mom say something about the neighbors having a kid? Let me check this kid out." I thought. I went next door and went inside (You were allowed to do that in the game so I'm allowing it in here).  
  
"You must be one of the new neighbors!" Some lady said.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "My name's Mira."  
  
"Mira huh? You're around my son's age. He's upstairs in his room." The lady said again.  
  
"Do all kids get the upstairs room here?" I thought. I shrugged and went upstairs. The kid looked deep in thought. I walked closer to him. He looked cute.  
  
"Let's see... notebook, pokeballs, I think I'm set!" He said. The kid turned to face me.  
  
"Oh, who are you?" He asked rudely.  
  
"My name is Mira. We just moved in across the street." I answered. I tilted my head and put my doubled-up fists on my hips. My bright green hair swayed as I did so.  
  
"Ah, so you're the people who just moved in! I knew there was going to be a kid here, but since I heard it was the kid of a gym leader, I thought you were going to be a boy. But that's ok. I'm Brandon." Brandon said to me. He stuck out his hand. I took it and shook it. His palms were sweaty. I pulled away quickly.  
  
"Oh, sorry about my palms, I've been doing some research for my dad Professor Birch." Brandon excused. Then his face brightened. "Her Mira, do you have any Pokemon?"  
  
"No, but I've wanted them." I told him in reply.  
  
"Want me to catch one for you?" Brandon asked. I was going to quickly reply "Yes!" But he said, "Oh, I've gotta go find Dad. I'll catch one for you later ok?"  
  
He left me alone in his room.  
  
"Okay.... That was... awkward..." I said. I walked back downstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry about Brandon leaving so abruptly like that, he has to go help his dad do something." Brandon's mom told me.  
  
"Oh, that's alright." I answered her. I left their house.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed. It was coming from Route 101. I ran over there. A little kid (about seven) was standing at the edge of the town.  
  
"There's someone being attacked over there!" He called to me excitedly. I ran to see what the problem was. A man was being chased by a Poochyena.  
  
"Hey," I called. "Do you need help?"  
  
The man looked in my direction and tripped. He was cornered by the Poochyena.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Good! Look in that bag in front of you and pick a Pokeball out of it. Then throw it into the air and battle this Poochyena!"  
  
"WHAT!? You want ME to battle?" I screamed at him.  
  
"Yes! Please!" The man called again. I shakily walked over to the bag that was in front of me. I looked in it to see the three Pokeballs he was telling me about. I closed my eyes and picked one out.  
  
My confidence boosted. I hurled that ball into the air.  
  
"Pokeball, GO!" I said. Out came a small orange chicken known as Torchic. I caught the ball again  
  
"Chick chick Torchic!" It said happily.  
  
"A Torchic! Just what I needed!" The man said. The Poochyena turned and growled at the Torchic.  
  
"Torchic, use.... Scratch?" I commanded jumpily.  
  
"Chick!" The tiny chicken reassured.  
  
The Torchic jumped into the air and scratched the Poochyena in the face with its legs. The Poochyena shook its head and ran off.  
  
"Uh..." I started. I held up the Pokeball. "Torchic, return!"  
  
The man walked over to me.  
  
"That was pretty good for your first try. You ARE the girl who just moved in right?" The man asked. I nodded.  
  
"That's right," I answered. "My name's Mira."  
  
"I knew it! You look just like you father! I'm Professor Birch." The man said again. "Come with me please."  
  
Professor Birch turned around and walked away. I followed suit. We went to his lab.  
  
"Mira, you battled excellent for your first try." He started. "You could be as good as your father."  
  
"Oh, well, thank you..." I answered him. I blushed a little. I could feel it.  
  
"I want you to keep that Pokemon you used today." Birch told me. I smiled really big.  
  
"You mean I can keep Torchic?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"You wanna nickname it? Your dad told me that you like nicknaming Pokemon."  
  
"Actually, yes I would. What gender is it?"  
  
"This one is a boy."  
  
"Then I'll name it Tony."  
  
"Alright then. Here's what you do. Take your Pokeball out."  
  
I pulled out the Pokeball.  
  
"Now what you do is say 'Come on out, then say their nickname and it's be with them for their life'." Birch told me.  
  
"Come on out Tony!" I called. The ball opened up and Tony came out.  
  
"Chic chic chic!" Tony said. He jumped into my arms.  
  
"Hi there. We gonna train hard?" I asked Tony. He cheeped happily.  
  
"Hi Dad," A voice came. Prof. and I looked up. Brandon was at the doorway.  
  
"So I see you've met Mira. And you have you first Pokemon! That's so cool! Wanna battle?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." I answered. It would be my first battle. I looked at my little Tony. "You ready?"  
  
"Torchic!" It said. It jumped out of my hands and landed on the ground.  
  
Brandon took out a pokeball and threw it in the air.  
  
"Let's go, Mudkip!" He said. Out of his ball came a small blue frog-looking Pokemon.  
  
"Kip kip Mudkip!" Said the Mudkip happily.  
  
"Mudkip, tackle!" Brandon commanded. The Mudkip rushed Tony.  
  
"Tony, counter with sand-attack!" I ordered. Tony kicked up some dirt that appeared out of nowhere in Mudkip's face. Mudkip's tackle missed.  
  
"Now scratch it!" I commanded Tony.  
  
"Torchic!" Tony called. He scratched the Mudkip with its claws.  
  
"Kip!" The Mudkip called out.  
  
"Mudkip! Use Water Gun!" Brandon called to his Pokemon. The frog thing shot water out of its mouth at Tony. It hit him.  
  
"Tony!" I shouted. "Get up! You can do it!"  
  
Tony was staggering to his feet.  
  
"Chic....." He mumbled.  
  
"Finish it with tackle!" Brandon ordered. Mudkip was rushing Tony again.  
  
"Tony, listen!" I told Tony. "You need to use sand-attack as hard as you can!"  
  
Tony turned around and started running in place. Sand once again appeared out of nowhere and was driven onto the tackling Mudkip. The frog Pokemon missed Tony once again.  
  
"Now use Ember full power!" I told Tony again. I knew water Pokemon were strong against fire, but I wanted to use it anyway.  
  
A lot of red orange rocks came flying out of Tony's mouth and they hit Mudkip on the back. The Mudkip fainted.  
  
"Wow..." I murmured. "I won! Alright!"  
  
"That was pretty good." Brandon said. He pulled out his pokeball again.  
  
"Mudkip, return. You did a great job." He said to it. The Mudkip disappeared into the pokeball.  
  
"You have the skills of your father Mira." Prof. Birch said. "You could go all the way. Here, take this." Birch handed me a brick red portable machine. "This is a pokedexette. It'll record all of the Pokemon that you've seen and caught."  
  
"That's great! I have one too." Brandon told me. "So what do you plan to do with it?"  
  
"Well," I thought a minute. "I think I'll go and try to be a Pokemon Master. What do you say Tony?"  
  
"Torchic!" Tony cheeped back happily.  
  
"Then that means we're rivals." Brandon said.  
  
"That's fine with me." I told him back.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Birch asked his son. Brandon shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll go Mauville Town. I need to train some more." He answered.  
  
The End!  
  
Amme: You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens to Mira along the way. And I know that the player isn't supposed to battle the rival until she sees him in the dead end of Oldale Town and I didn't want to type that much. 


	2. Peaches, Friends and Legendary Pokemon

Amme: I've got a second chapter out! Yayness!  
  
Disclaimer Ok, I like writing about Pokemon but I don't own it. So you lucked out!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Peaches, Friends, and Legendary Pokemon.  
  
Mira's POV (the whole story is going to be her POV so I'm not going to say this again.):  
  
"Here Mira, take these." The Prof. told me. He held out his hands. "Five empty pokeballs so you can catch more Pokemon."  
  
"Oh," I answered. "Thanks."  
  
"Now, don't you need to go tell your mom about what you're fixing to do?" The Prof. asked me again.  
  
Oh, no! I had forgotten all about Mom! She'd never let me go on my own!  
  
"Of course!" Is what I really answered. I ran outside to go tell my mom what I wanted to do to find her already waiting for me on the front porch.  
  
"Mira..." She started. "Brandon told me what you wanted to do. And I know this is totally unlike me, but here you go."  
  
Mom handed me a pair of shoes.  
  
"These are called Running Shoes. They can let you run really fast so you can get around better." She told me. I switched shoes with the Running Shoes.  
  
"Chic... Chic... Chic... Torchic!" Tony's voice rang. He was standing right beside me and tugging and the double-knot I put in the shoes.  
  
"Who's this?" Mom asked. She picked up the Torchic  
  
"Oh yeah. Mom, this is Tony. He's my Torchic." I told Mom. She hugged my little Pokemon.  
  
"He's so cute! You know you have to tell Norman." She said to me.  
  
"Yes mom, I'm going to tell Dad. He's wanted me to go out on my own like this for a while." I answered her. "I'd better be going anyways."  
  
"Alright, just call me when you get to the Pokemon Center in Petalburg. Have fun!" Mom said. She was walking back into the house when I remembered something.  
  
"Uh Mom..." I stated. Mom turned around again. "I need Tony back."  
  
Mom still had Tony in her arms. She blushed and put Tony down. I took out his pokeball.  
  
"Tony, return." I said. Tony disappeared into his pokeball.  
  
Route 101... I've never really been on it except for a minute ago. Well, here I go. I took a step.  
  
"What do I do now?" I asked myself. "Well, I guess I should look for Pokemon to catch while I go to Oldale Town."  
  
"You can only find Pokemon in tall grass." Said a kid. "They hide in there and attack trainers."  
  
"Oh, thanks." I answered. "Do you also know the way to Oldale Town?"  
  
"Sure." The guy answered. "You go straight a little ways then turn right there and then turn left through there and you'll end up in Oldale."  
  
I thanked him and went on my way.  
  
Turn right here... but this is tall grass! Ok... if I run into a Pokemon then I'll catch it. I walked through the grass. Nothing yet...  
  
"Yena!"  
  
I looked around. A Poochyena was growling at me!  
  
"Do you want to battle me?" I asked it. It barked. I took out an empty pokeball.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" I shouted. I hurled the ball at the Poochyena. It hit it on the head and came back to my hand.  
  
There was laughter from the same kid who helped me get directions to Oldale.  
  
"You need to battle a Pokemon first, THEN you need to catch it." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok." I sad back, blushing madly.  
  
I took out Tony's pokeball.  
  
"Come on out Tony!" I called. I threw the ball into the air. Tony came out of the ball.  
  
"Torchic!" It said.  
  
The Poochyena charged my Tony.  
  
"It's using tackle!" I thought.  
  
"Use scratch!" I ordered Tony. Tony's attack and Poochyena's attack canceled each other out.  
  
"Now use ember!" I called again. The stones came out of Tony's mouth again. They hit Poochyena.  
  
"Now," I said. I took out another empty pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"  
  
I threw the ball at the Poochyena that was trying to recover. The ball hit it and the Poochyena disappeared. The ball shook for a minute, and then stopped. I picked up the ball.  
  
"Alright, I caught a Poochyena!" I called.  
  
"Chic chic Torchic!" Tony said with me.  
  
Beep...beep... BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"What is that!?" I asked out loud. I searched through my sack. It was my pokedexette.  
  
POOCHYENA: The Bite Pokemon.  
  
POOCHYENA is an omnivore—it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokemon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out. This one is a female.  
  
"Wow... I didn't know that." I said quietly. Then my voice brightened. "I'm gonna nickname it!"  
  
Let me see, a good name for a Poochyena. A female Poochyena... Peachi!  
  
I threw Poochyena's ball into the air.  
  
"Come on out, Peachi!" I cried. Peachi came out and barked happily. I petted her.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna travel with Tony and me, Peachi?" I asked it.  
  
"Torchic chic chic Torchic?" Tony asked too.  
  
"Yena, Yena, Poochyena. Pooch!!" She barked at me.  
  
"I guess that means yes." I thought. Great! I held out her pokeball.  
  
"Now return." I held the ball up to her. Peachi growled at it and backed off.  
  
"What? Peachi, return to you pokeball." I commanded her. Peachi shook her head violently. "Uh, do you not like it in there?"  
  
"Yena! Poochyena yena Poochyena." It growled at the ball. I shrugged and put it up.  
  
"That's alright. You can stay out. Do you mind Tony?" I said.  
  
"Tor..." Torchic answered. I think he was trying to say 'No.'  
  
"Ok then, Tony, you return." I put Tony back in his pokeball. "You can walk with me."  
  
Peachi and I walked to Oldale town.  
  
"Let's see..." I said. "I guess we should go ahead and head for Petalburg City. But which way is it?"  
  
"Yena! Poochyena! Yena yena yena!" Peachi said. I looked down at her. She was barking at one of the roads that lead out of the city.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her. Peachi just kept barking. Then she ran to the route leaving the city. I followed after her.  
  
"Hey! Peachi! Get back over—"I stopped suddenly. Peachi had a right to bark like that. Right in front of me and Peachi (who had stopped barking), was a really big, blue and purplish Pokemon that I'd never seen before.  
  
I stood perfectly still. Even my blood stopped. I held my breath. I was worried about the Pokemon hurting Peachi. Peachi stood perfectly still also.  
  
The Pokemon ran off after staring at us for what seemed like the longest time.  
  
"Peachi," I started. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Poochyena!" She answered. I nodded. "Then let's go. And don't tell this to anyone ok?"  
  
I got up and walked back into the city. Then I got a taste of something I hadn't felt in a while: hunger.  
  
I walked into the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Excuse me Nurse Joy," I said. (I knew the Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center in Petalburg Town and I knew all about her identical family.) "Can you take my Pokemon please? I bet they're as tired as I am."  
  
"Sure," The Nurse Joy answered. She looked at Peachi. "Is this your only Pokemon?"  
  
"Oh, no. I have one more. This one just doesn't like her pokeball so I let her stay out." I answered her.  
  
"There was another trainer in here with a Pokemon that didn't like its pokeball. It was a Pikachu." Nurse Joy told me. "Here, let me take your Pokemon for you."  
  
I pulled out Tony's pokeball and put it on the tray Nurse Joy had held out.  
  
"Now you can get something to eat in there." She told me. I got myself some spaghetti and garlic bread and sat down.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
I looked away from the window I had been peering out the last few minutes. There was a girl standing in font of my table. I shrugged.  
  
"Sure, I guess." I told the person.  
  
"By the way, I'm Lori. I'm from Verdanturf Town." The person said to me. She held out her hand. I took it and shook it.  
  
"I'm Mira. I'm from Littleroot Town." I said to Lori.  
  
"Yena!"  
  
Peachi jumped onto the table and licked me.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lori screamed.  
  
"What? Is there something on Peachi?" I asked. I checked her. There was nothing.  
  
"What's a Peachi? That looks like a Poochyena." Lori answered.  
  
"Peachi is her nickname." I answered her question. It was kind of hard to answer her though seeing how Peachi was both eating my food and licking my face.  
  
"Here is your other Pokemon, Mira." Nurse Joy told me as she gave me the red and white small pokeball.  
  
"Thanks." I replied.  
  
"What is that Pokemon in the pokeball?" Lori asked.  
  
I threw the ball up.  
  
"Come on out and eat Tony!" I called. My little Tony came out of his pokeball.  
  
"Chic chic Torchic chic chic..." He said. Lori's eyes just bulged out of her head.  
  
"Aw!!! Aren't they cute?" She said. "But why did you nickname them?"  
  
"If you catch the same species of Pokemon and don't nickname them, how can you tell them apart easily?" I told her. She shrugged. Then I changed the subject. "What Pokemon do you have?"  
  
"Let's see..." Lori answered. She took out three pokeballs and tossed them up.  
  
"Come on out everyone!"  
  
There was a Numel, a Gloom, and an Azurill.  
  
"Nuuuuuumel...." The Numel growled protectively.  
  
"Gloom gloom!" Gloom called happily.  
  
"Zu zu Azurill!" Azurill said shyly.  
  
"Cute!" I said. They were incredibly cute.  
  
"I know!" Lori answered. "Hey, what do you want to accomplish? I mean, a Breeder of what?"  
  
"Oh, I want to be a Pokemon Master and the world's best Pokemon Choreographer. What about you?"  
  
"I wanna be the best breeder in the world, and have the most knowledge of Pokemon."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Really. But, can you cook?"  
  
"Not worth anything!"  
  
"That's not good. After Petalburg, there isn't a Pokemon Center around for miles!"  
  
My eyes almost popped out of my head so fast you couldn't see it.  
  
"Really? Whoa, that sucks. I DON'T cook anything." I told her.  
  
"I can cook pretty well." Lori answered hopefully. I knew what she wanted. She wanted to come along with me. That was fine. I needed the companionship anyways.  
  
"Awesome. Hey, d'you think you'd wanna come along with me? We could help each other out." I said. Lori's face brightened.  
  
"I'd like that." She replied.  
  
I felt a searing pain in my leg.  
  
"Nuuuuuuumel... Nu nu Numel..."  
  
"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry. My Numel is a little protective." Lori told me again. "Numel, stop it! She's fine and we're going to be traveling with her. Calm down!"  
  
"Yena yena yena!" Peachi shouted. She tackled Numel away from me.  
  
"I guess Peachi is too..." I said. We both laughed.  
  
"Peachi, come here." I commanded Peachi. My Poochyena jumped up onto the table and licked my face.  
  
"You and Numel need to get along more. We're going to go with them ok?" I asked her. Peachi looked annoyed but satisfied and hopped down off our table.  
  
Lori and I were silent for the longest time. We didn't even look at each other. Finally when I looked at her she was reading a book.  
  
"What'chya readin'?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, a book about Legendary Pokemon."  
  
I peered at the page she was looking at. There was the same Pokemon that Peachi and I had seen.  
  
"Hold on a minute..." I said. I got up and went to the other side of the table to see the paper better. "Peachi, come here a minute."  
  
Peachi had been sleeping a while and got up at the sound of her name. She got up on the table again and looked at the paper too.  
  
"Is that it?" I asked her, pointing at the picture of the Pokemon. Peachi growled.  
  
"We saw that Pokemon earlier today." I told Lori.  
  
"Don't be playing tricks on me now." Lori told me.  
  
"I'm not lying! Look, check out the Seen part in the pokedexette."  
  
I pulled out the pokedexette and pushed a few buttons.  
  
Beep...Beep... BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
The screen on the pokedexette showed the exact same picture on the paper.  
  
"Whoa, you DID see it! What did it look like? How big was it? Did you touch it? Details Mira!" Lori told me.  
  
"It looked like that on the paper, it was HUGE, and no I didn't touch it." I answered her quickly before she came up with more questions. Then I tried to change the subject.  
  
"It's still sunny out side, wanna battle?"  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Amme: That's all! Will Lori take the battle request? Oh yeah, and I said it was BASED on sapphire version. I didn't say it was an exact duplicate. I'm going to twist things sooner or later. 


	3. A Winging Chance

Amme: I have a new chapter out! And, I know that Mira's rival's name is supposed to be Brendan, but I don't like that name. So I changed it to Brandon. Also, is WAS a Suicune that Mira and Peachi saw, I just forgot to mention it. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my stories, and sorry for the delay for this chapter! Someone said one of my stories were abusive ((rolls eyes)) and I couldn't get on for a week.

Just a few reminders:

Tony is a Torchic

Peachi is a Poochyena

Disclaimer I can't believe I haven't put one yet! Ok, I don't own Pokemon. Though I do own Mira and Lori.

CHAPTER THREE: A Winging Chance.

"It's still sunny out, you wanna battle?" I asked, trying to get the subject off of the Suicune Peachi and I saw earlier.

"Sure. One-on-one battle." Lori answered me. "Numel, let's go!"

"Nu nu Numel!" Lori's Numel called. She and Numel ran outside.

"Ready Peachi?" I asked. Peachi barked and then growled.

"Poochyena, Yena!" She said. We ran outside too, closely followed by Tony, Azurill, and Gloom.

"Ready?" Lori asked. I looked at Peachi. She bristled out her tail and barked.

"As we'll ever be." I answered.

"Alright then, go! Use tackle!"

Numel rushed at Peachi.

"Nuuuuuuumel...." It said.

"Peachi, use your growl attack!" I shouted. Peachi opened her mouth and let out a really big and loud growl. So loud that Numel had to stop his attack.

"Now use growl again!" I called.

"Yena yena!" Peachi answered me.

Peachi was about to give off a super-large growl to decrease Numel's attack.

"Numel, use flamethrower before Peachi has a chance t' respond!" Lori said. Numel unleashed an immense amount of fire from his mouth that hit Peachi. Peachi fell to the ground and seemed to be struggling to get up.

"Peachi! Get up!" I called. Peachi struggled to her feet.

"Now use double team!" Lori commanded Numel. The Numel that stood in front of Peachi multiplied. There were many Numels and they were surrounding Peachi.

"Yena?" Peachi asked. "Poochyena yena Poochyena!"

I could tell she didn't know where the real Numel was. We had to find out.

"Peachi, listen! Give off the biggest growl you can!" I said.

"Yena!" Peachi answered. She gave off an ear-piercing growl. The double team that Numel had stopped, and the real Numel was left.

"Now use bite!" I shouted to Peachi. Peachi bit Numel on the back. Numel staggered backwards and fell on the ground.

"Can you get up Numel?" Lori asked him.

"Numel!" Numel cried. He bolted up.

"Now use another flamethrower!" Lori ordered. Fire came out of Numel's mouth again. 

"Peachi, use sand-attack at the flamethrower!" I shouted again. Peachi turned around and threw sand at the flames that Numel made. The flames stopped in their tracks.

Peachi was exhausted. I could tell by the way she was breathing and the way she looked.

"Yena.... Yena.... Yena...."

She couldn't go on much longer. But on the bright side, Numel looked pretty tired too. The flamethrowers, that tackle, and not to mention that double team, must have taken a lot out of him.

"Mel... Mel... Mel..."

That made me wonder how long Lori had had Numel.

"Mel mel Numel..." Lori's Numel sighed. Lori laughed.

"You have a pretty good strategy Mira, but... you're not going to win today." She said. "Use take down!"

Numel seemed to thrust all its body weight to the front of its body to make it go faster. If his attack was pulled off, I would lose!

"Peachi, use bite!" I ordered. Peachi bit Numel right when Numel struck with the take down.

"Numel!" Lori shouted.

"Peachi!" I also shouted. No one knew which attack hit first. Both Pokemon were still standing. They were... growling at each other?

"I'm going to stop the match now Lori... Peachi's pretty tired." I said. "Peachi, come back."

"Me too." Lori said back. She held up Numel's pokeball. "Come back Numel."

"It looks like they're evenly matched." I told. Lori nodded.

"Wurmple!"

"What was that?" I asked. We looked around.

"Wurmple Wurmple!"

"It sounds like a Wurmple." Lori answered me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, but where is it? I LOVE Wurmples! Ah, there it is!" I said. I had found the Wurmple. It was outside the grass, but it was there.

"Great! Pokeball, GO!" I took out one of the empty pokeballs from my bag and threw it at the Wurmple.

"What are you doing? You have to battle it first!" Lori shouted. I had forgotten about that!

"Oh, no!" I said. The ball hit Wurmple and the Wurmple disappeared inside it. The ball wiggled.

"Huh..." Lori gasped. The ball kept wiggling. Then it stopped.

"I... I caught it?" I asked. "I just got caught up in the moment and threw the ball and it... caught it..."

My voice perked up when I picked up the pokeball.

"Yeah. I caught a Wurmple!" I shouted.

"Yena yena!" Peachi called.

"Torchic!" Tony yelled at the same time a Peachi.

Beep...beep... BEEP BEEP!

I took out my pokedexette

WURMPLE: The Worm Pokemon.

WURMPLE is targeted by SWELLOW as prey. The Pokemon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from those spikes. This one is a female.

"Whoa... cool... another girl huh? Nice." I said.

"Yena!" Peachi barked happily.

"Now you have to nickname her." Lori said.

"Oh yeah! Ok, let's see... A girl Wurmple... how about Wiona!" I said. Lori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You make up the craziest names..." She mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

I ignored that remark threw the pokeball into the air.

"Come on out, Wiona!" I called. Wiona came out of her pokeball.

"Wurm Wurmple Wurmple!" She said.

"Hi Wiona! You wanna go with us to win it all?" I asked.

"Wurmple!" Wiona shouted happily.

"Great!" Lori said. "Which do you think Wiona will become? A Beautifly or a Dustox?"

"I don't really care, as long as she gets strong and pretty so we can crush people in all things!" I answered.

"Wurmple!" Wiona shouted again.

"Ok, Wiona, return." I said as I held up the pokeball. Wiona disappeared inside her ball.

"Hey Mira, let's get going to Petalburg. Wait till you meet Norman, the Gym leader. He's hard to beat." Lori said.

"I know he is." I answered.

"Huh?" Lori asked. "How do you know?"

I walked away towards Petalburg City before she made me answer.

Lori and I walked a short ways just talking. Then someone ran up to us.

"Hey!" They said. "Do you two want to battle?"

"Not really, not right now." Lori answered.

"Then you might want to stay out of sight from other trainers. All of them are like blood-sucking Pokemon that will attack anyone they can see with Pokemon." The person told us.

_Ewwwww... _I thought. Then I said out loud: "That's a gross analogy."

"But thanks for the advice. We'll be sure to stay out of eyesight." Lori said for me. The person walked off.

"Hmmm... did she have to use the blood-sucking Pokemon analogy?" I asked. I got shoved a little by Lori.

Then Lori pulled out a little yellow thingy.

"Wazzat?" I asked.

"This is a PokeNAV. Short for Pokemon Navigator. It can tell us what direction to go in." Lori answered. She pressed a button and the PokeNAV opened up. "Ok... we're right here, so we need to go this way." She pointed in some direction.

So I walked that way.

"Hey you!"

_Oh, joy_ I thought. _Some trainer saw me didn't they?_

Someone ran up to me.

"My name's Calvin. I'm a Youngster. You have to battle me now!" He said. He took out a pokeball.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" He shouted as he threw the ball into the air. A raccoon looking Pokemon came out.

"Zig zig Zigzagoon!" It cried.

"I don't have a choice do I Lori?" I asked her. She shook her head solemnly. I shrugged.

_Then, let's give Wiona a try... _I thought. I took out a pokeball.

"Let's go, Wiona!" I shouted after I hurled Wiona's ball into the air. Wiona came out of the pokeball.

"Wurm wurm Wurmple!" She called.

"Zigzagoon, use tackle!" Calvin shouted once again. The raccoon thing rushed Wiona.

"Uh, Wiona, use string shot on that branch!" I called. Wiona shot a long piece of white string out its mouth onto one of the branches of a tree and used that to jump away from the tackle.

"Whoa... that was smart!" Lori said.

"I learnt from my dad!" I told her. _Of course, I won't tell her who my dad is... I want to see her face when she finds out who he is._

"Fine. Zigzagoon, use your sand-attack!" Calvin ordered.

"Zig zig zig!" His raccoon replied. It shot an immense amount of sand onto Wiona.

"Wur!!" Wiona cried.

"Wiona, use tackle!" I called. Wiona threw herself at the Zigzagoon, but missed.

_That sand-attack must have taken its toll on Wiona. She can't see very well._

"Zigzagoon, use growl!" Calvin yelled. His Zigzagoon let out a really loud growl.

"Wuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrmmmmmmppppllllllleeeeee!" Wiona screeched. If she had hands she would have covered her ears from the sound.

"Finish it off with scratch!" Calvin commanded. Zigzagoon threw its claw at Wiona.

"Think fast Mira!" Lori called. I shut my eyes tightly and focused on the battle.

"That's it!" I shouted. "Wiona, use string shot to form a web between those two trees!"

Wiona nodded and used her string shot between the two trees like I told her to. The string shot was turning into a web.

"Now get behind it!" I shouted again as soon as she had finished (which was very quickly, I might add). Wiona lunged behind the web just as Zigzagoon's scratch attack fell down on her. Zigzagoon turned to the web and tried to scratch Wiona, just to scratch the web. He got caught in it!

"Zig? Zig zig Zigzagoon!" The raccoon called.

"Ah! Zigzagoon!" Calvin called. "Try to get out!"

Zigzagoon started struggling against the web. But he couldn't get out!

"Now Wiona, get in front of Zigzagoon and use poison sting!" I ordered. Wiona did so.

"WURMPLE!" She shouted.

Zigzagoon fainted. I had won.

"Gah! Zigzagoon was my only Pokemon! You're good!" Calvin said to me. We shook hands.

"Thanks. But you almost had me." I told him. Wiona crawled up my leg on got onto my shoulder.

"Wurmple Wurmple!" She said.

"Uh, why did you nickname that Wurmple?" Calvin asked. I shrugged.

"I wanted to name it." I told him. "Now we have to get on our way. See ya!"

I motioned for Lori to hurry up and leave. She got the message and we power-walked off.

"There's a bug catcher." Lori said. "Let's go behind him."

"But behind him is grass!" I said. I only had two pokeballs left, and I didn't want to waste them.

"So? You don't have to catch every Pokemon you battle. You can battle them for experience." Lori countered. Then she pushed me into the grass.

"Gull gull Wingull!"

_I must be a Wild Pokemon Magnet or something. There's another Pokemon wanting to battle!_

The Pokemon looked like a really constipated bird.

"Wingull!" It shouted again. I shrugged.

"Mira, you can't battle that! All of your Pokemon are weak against either water types or flying types!" Lori complained.

"Really?" I asked. I could feel a smirk flying across my face. "That's al the more reason to battle it. Maybe even catch it."

"But you said that you didn't want to catch any more Pokemon!"

"I changed my mind." I blew her next statement off and took out Tony's pokeball. "Come on out Tony!"

"Torchic chic!" Tony said.

"You ready for a challenge?" I asked him.

"Chic chic Torchic chic!" Tony yelled. I think that meant yes.

_Let's see... Wingull is a water/flying type... and Tony is weak against both of them... so.... I have no clue what to do._

"Wingull!!!!!" The flying Pokemon called. It shot water out of its mouth.

"Dodge it Tony!" I shouted. Tony jumped out of the way by inches. "Now use sand-attack!"

_I should be able to lower its accuracy low enough so it will always miss its attacks and I can catch it easier._

Tony's sand-attack hit its mark.

"Way to go Tony!" Lori yelled.

Wingull tried to hit Tony with its wings. A wing-attack. It missed.

"Keep up those sand-attacks!" I yelled to Tony.

END

Amme: Will Mira and Tony beat and catch the Wingull? Who knows! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and I won't be making another one until I get fourteen reviews so get your friends to review! And F.Y.I, this battle with Youngster Calvin is how most of my battles go. Well, not the web thingy but they're short. Ok, until next time!!


	4. KO'd Battle

Amme: Hi! I've got a fourth chapter out already! People must really like my story! Oh yeah, and sorry for the delay, someone made someone else delete my fics so I couldn't get on for a week.

Another reminder:

Tony is a Torchic

Peachi is a Poochyena

Wiona is a Wurmple

CHAPTER FOUR: KO'd Battle

"Keep up those sand-attacks!" I yelled to Tony. By now, the Wingull was buried under the sand. Also, Tony was making a big hold in the ground with his claws.

_Hmmmm...._ I thought. _I think I can use this..._

"Ok Tony, stop using sand-attack!" I called. Tony stopped digging and turned around. The Wingull came out of the sand un-phased.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Its accuracy should have depleted!"

"Chic chic Torchic chic!" Tony complained.

"You don't know about Wingull's special ability do you? Its accuracy can't be lowered." Lori said. You could tell she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Ability? Does Tony have one?" I asked.

"Tony's special ability makes him up his fire-attacks if he's in a pinch." Lori answered.

_Pinch must mean that he's in a bad spot._ I thought.

"Wingull!" The bird-Pokemon shouted. It threw a water-gun attack at Tony. Tony was hit.

All the loose sand in the hole became mud.

"Torchic chic!" Tony screeched. He stood up.

"AH! Tony! You 'kay?" I asked. Torchic growled at the Wingull.

The bird flew at Tony. It was going to finish off Tony with a tackle!

_Oh, no! Wait... I got an idea!_

I waited until the Wingull was dangerously close to Tony.

"Tony, jump now!" I ordered. Tony jumped into the air as high as he could. The Wingull missed Tony and flew into the muddy hole that Tony just jumped out of.

"Now use ember!" I called. Torchic blew several orange rocks that were so hot; I could feel the heat where I was standing at the Wingull. This ember attack was more powerful than any Tony had pulled off before.

_Ups fire moves in a pinch..._

The Wingull flew out of the hole, brown from all the mud that it's white body absorbed, looking tired.

"That attack would have fainted any other Pokemon here!" Lori said. "Wingull must be really tired."

I pulled out a pokeball.

"I'm going to try this..." I said. "Pokeball, go!"

I hurled the ball as fast as I could to the Wingull. The ball hit the bird and fell to the ground, shaking.

((quiver quiver))

"Please please please!!!" I said, crossing everything I could think of.

"Chic chic Torchic chic!" Tony mumbled.

((quiver quiver))

"Come on already!" Lori shouted.

DING!

"Uh..." I said. "I caught it... right?"

"CHIC CHIC!" Tony yelled happily.

"Yes you did." Lori said. I picked up the ball.

"Alright! I caught a Wingull!"

"Yena!" Peachi called.

"Chic chic!" Tony repeated.

Beep.... Beep.... BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I took out my pokedexette.

WINGULL: The Seagull Pokemon.

WINGULL rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokemon's long beak is useful for catching prey. This one is a male.

"I already knew what to name it... no matter what the gender." I said. I threw the ball into the air. "Let's go, Wings!"

Wings came out of his pokeball and chirped.

"You gonna come with us?" Lori asked.

"Gull gull Wingull!" Wings screeched happily.

"Good. Now return." I said to him. He went back into his pokeball.

"We need to get to Petalburg. Let's hurry." Lori said. We sneaked behind the bug catcher and past the second Youngster. But no matter how we tried it out, we couldn't figure out a way to get past the Lass Girl that was standing right in front of Petalburg city.

"Oh well." I said. "Hey you!"

The Lass girl smirked when she saw me.

"Prepare to be amazed!" She said. She picked out a pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Let's go, Wurmple!"

"Wurmple? Alright, come on Peachi."

"Yena yena Poochyena yena!" Peachi growled as her tail bristled out.

"String shot!" Lass yelled. The Wurmple shot a string at Peachi. It hit her. She couldn't move!

"Peachi! Try to break free!" I called. Peachi growled and struggled with all her might to get out of the holding. She couldn't move.

"Wurmple, use poison sting!" Lass shouted. The Wurmple shot some poison rods out of its mouth and they hit Peachi.

"Yena!" Peachi cried. There was a big purple spot on her.

"Peachi got poisoned!" Lori yelled.

"Naw, I thought she learned a new attack!" I said sarcastically. Peachi was still stuck in the string shot.

"Peachi, use bite on the string shot!" I called. Peachi bit the string and it finally let go.

"Poochyena yena!" She shouted happily.

"Fine then. Wurmple, use double team!" Lass ordered. The Wurmple that stood in front of Peachi multiplied into many Wurmples that surrounded Peachi.

"Yena?" Peachi asked again. Peachi tackled one of the Wurmples and that one disappeared. That wasn't the right Wurmple.

"Peachi, stay in the middle!" I commanded. Peachi stood in the middle of the Wurmples and watched them race around her.

"Don't use your sight to find the Wurmple, use you hearing and smelling!" I called again. Peachi sat down and closed her eyes.

"Wurmple Wurmple Wurmple Wurmple!" The Wurmple repeated over and over again. Peachi blew it off.

"Giving up? Alright then. Wurmple, use tackle!" Lass called.

All the Wurmples disappeared except for the real one. The Wurmple threw itself at Peachi.

"Peachi, jump!" I called. Peachi jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"That's just what I wanted you to do." Lass said. "Wurmple, string shot at full capacity!"

The string that came out of the Wurmple's mouth hit Peachi in the air. She was totally entangled in it.

_Oh no! Peachi's going to faint! I know it! Gah!_

Peachi was hit.

"Peachi! Can you get up? Please, do something!" I yelled. Peachi was down. Literally. I clenched my eyes shut and turned away.

"Ha! Beat you! Got another Pokemon?" Lass asked.

I grew angry. How could that Wurmple beat my Peachi!?

_Stay calm. Remember what dad said. Lose your cool, lose the battle._

I took a breath.

"You're in for it now...." I said. I pulled out another pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Your foe's weak, get 'em, Wiona!" I shouted. Wiona came out of her pokeball and called out happily.

"Let's take them down, for Peachi!" I told Wiona. She nodded.

"Wur! Wurmple Wurmple Wurmple Wurm!" She called.

"String shot!" Both Lass and I shouted to our Pokemon. Both Wurmple and Wiona shot out their string, hoping to slow the other down.

The two string shots entangled in each other. Our Wurmples pulled on their end of it as hard as they could, hoping to throw the other Wurmple off balance.

Wiona lost.

Wiona was thrown into a nearby tree as hard as the other Wurmple could throw her.

"WURMPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE....." Wiona groaned. She squirmed to her feet (tentacles....?) and wobbled around.

"AH! Wiona, are you okay?" I asked.

"Wurmple!" Wiona replied.

"Good." I mumbled.

_I have to think of something... or I'll lose this battle! Think, think, think, think. Wiona's speed harshly went down when that string shot took effect. So, I have to figure out a way to cope with that. What can I do? Wait! I got it!_

"Wiona, build a web surrounding you and the other Wurmple!" I shouted.

I guess that stumped the Lass.

"Why are you doing that? You won't have anywhere to go!" She asked. "But I'll be happy to watch!"

"We'll see who'll be watching who." I said.

_Okay, that made little to no sense whatsoever._

Wiona was frantically making a web around them.

"Go Wiona!" Lori shouted. "You can do it!"

Wiona was finished with the web. It was all the way around her and the other Wurmple in a circle so that they couldn't escape.

"Now get up on the web!" I ordered. Wiona nodded and got on a part of the web.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Lass asked. "I guess you just gave up. Alright then. Wurmple, finish them off with tackle!"

The Wurmple threw itself to Wiona.

"Keep still...." I told Wiona.

Wurmple got closer to Wiona.

"Now move upwards!" I yelled. Wiona slowly scuttled upwards on the web, making the other Wurmple miss the tackle and get caught in the web.

"Alright Wiona and Mira!" Lori shouted. "I bet that Lass didn't know that only the Wurmple that makes a web can step on it! Even other Wurmples will get stuck on it!"

"What!? Oh, no!" Lass said.

"Wiona, use poison sting at full power and end this battle!" I yelled.

Wiona shot those little sticks that were full of poison at the other Wurmple and they hit their mark. The other Wurmple finally fainted.

"GAH! That was my only Pokemon! You're strong!" Lass screamed. She took out the Wurmple's pokeball. "Return Wurmple."

"You almost beat me. You're pretty strong too." I said, thinking of Peachi.

Clap..... clap..... clap.....

Someone was clapping. I looked to my left. Then I gasped.

THE END!

YAY! I finally got done! It only took me FOREVER! I hope this is good. I need....... let's see...... twenty-six reviews, so get your friends and reviewers to review!

Who is the person who's clapping? I know who! Do you? I knew you didn't!

Whatever. Review.


	5. WionaCoon

Amme: YAY! I got another chapter out! Sorry it took so long. But thanks for the reviews everyone!

And, I'm changing Mira's age. She's now 15. Lori is 16.

Just a reminder:

Tony is a Torchic

Peachi is a Poochyena

Wiona is a Wurmple

Wings is a Wingull

CHAPTER FIVE: Wiona-Coon

Clap.... Clap.... Clap....

Someone was clapping. I turned to my left. Then I gasped.

"Dad!" I said. I watched him clap at me.

"I saw the whole battle Mira. That was excellent!" My dad said. He started walking towards me.

"Yena!" Peachi weakly shouted. She tried to tackle Dad.

"Peachi, that's not nice. He's okay." I scolded. I picked her up and stroked her head.

"Wait. This is Norman...." Lori said to me.

"Yeah, A.K.A: Dad." I answered Lori. Her eyes were bigger than Peachi could ever bristle out her tail and her mouth dropped lower that the length of a Wailmer.

"And who is this, Mira? Details please." Dad told me.

"Oh, right! This is Lori. We met in Oldale Town. She's traveling with me." I answered Dad.

"That's great Mira! Hello, I'm Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader." Dad said. He stuck out a hand to Lori. She shook it very slowly.

"So, have you seen your little sister yet?" Dad asked me.

_Little sister? Oh, right. The brat._

"You mean May?" I asked. Dad nodded. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't like that girl. "No, I haven't seen her or Max."

Max was my even _littler _brother.

"They left about a week ago with this boy named Ash." Dad said.

_I don't care...._

"That's great...." I said back to him. We started walking to the Gym.

"Who now?" Lori asked.

"My little sister and little brother's names are Max and May." I answered her. She nodded.

"Now, let me see your Pokemon." Dad insisted. I took out my pokeballs and threw them in the air.

"Come on out everyone!"

Tony, Wiona, and Wings came out of their balls and squealed happily.

Wings was still covered in dirt.

_Oops... I guess I need to go to the Pokemon Center._

"I think I can help your Peachi." Dad said. He took out a purple spray-bottle thingy. "Now this may sting...."

He sprayed some of the stuff onto Peachi. She squealed, and then stopped. She seemed fine.

"Are you okay now?" Lori asked Peachi as she petted her. Peachi grinned and barked.

I set Peachi down again.

"Her name is Wiona. And this is Tony, and this is Wings." Lori pointed out. I silently laughed.

"Mr. Norman!" A familiar voice said. "I caught a Pokemon! Thanks for letting me use your Zigzagoon!"

This green-haired boy came running up to us with a pokeball in his hands.

"Wally!" I shouted. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Mira. I thought you and your mom moved." He said back.

"We did, but I'm traveling now." I answered him. He nodded. Then he gave the pokeball to Dad.

"You're welcome for the usage of Zigzagoon." Dad told Wally.

"Great. By the way.... I'm moving to Verdanturf Town today with my Aunt and Uncle. Maybe we'll se each other there. Bye now!" Wally said.

"Wait Wally! You've got a Pokemon?" I asked.

"Yeah." Wally admitted.

"Then let's battle. Come on! It's easy." I said. He nodded.

"Okay then. Let's do this, Ralts!" Wally shouted. He threw his pokeball into the air. A green Pokemon with a robe-like thingy on came out of it.

"Rrrrrr...." The thing said.

"What is that!?" I asked.

"It's a Ralts." Lori said. "It's a psychic type."

"Psychic huh?" I said. Perfect. I looked to Wiona. "Let's show 'em how to win a battle Wiona.

"Wurmple!" Wiona shouted. She faced the Ralts.

"Ralts, double team!" Wally ordered.

_I swear people use this attack too much._

The Ralts surrounded Wiona in a circle.

"Stand your ground Wiona. And fire a string shot on my mark...." I said to Wiona. She nodded.

_Now I have to find the right one. Shouldn't it be the one with the most distinguishing features or something?_

I tried to find the Ralts that looked the most real.

"Ralts, use tackle!" Wally shouted.

_Oh no! I'm out of time!_

"Mark!" I called.

_Hopefully Wiona will think of something..._

Wiona used string shot on a rock.

_A rock!? Oh well, I guess it's okay...._

But Wiona pulled the rock over her head and it hit Ralts on the head.

"Whoa...." Lori said.

"Alright Wiona! Good thinking!" I shouted.

"Ralts! Are you okay?" Wally asked. The Ralts stood up and shook its head off. It was still ready to fight.

Wiona started glowing.

"What?" I said.

"Wiona is evolving!" Lori and Dad shouted at the same time.

Wiona started to change form. She wasn't a caterpillar anymore! She was a round thing. It looked like a cocoon.

Beep....Beep.... BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I took out my pokedexette.

Silcoon: The Cocoon Pokemon.

Silcoon is the evolved form of Wurmple. Their shell is virtually unbreakable and if tried to be broken, the offender would immediately be poisoned.

_Wow! Wiona is now a Silcoon! That means she'll be a Beautifly!_

"Ralts, let's get this over with!" Wally shouted. "Confusion!"

"Wiona, harden!" I commanded.

"Rrrrrr.....!!!" The Ralts shouted as it shot a psychic attack at Wiona. Wiona's shell seemed to get shinier.

"Silcoon!" Wiona called. The confusion didn't work.

"Now use tackle!" I shouted.

"You too, Ralts!" Wally ordered.

_Wrong move..._

Ralts and Wiona were charging at each other.

"Now use harden as hard as you can!" I shouted again. Wiona stopped in her tracks and used harden, right when Ralts crashed into her.

"Rrrrr..." Ralts said as it fainted. I won. Again.

"You won." Wally said. We shook hands.

"Thanks." I said. I didn't know what to say. Usually I'd say that they almost beat me, but he didn't. So I didn't say anything else.

"Torchic chic!" Tony shouted happily. He, Peachi, and Wings ran to Wiona.

"Yena Poochyena!" Peachi exclaimed.

"Wingull wing!" Wings said.

"Well, I should be heading home. Right Ralts?" Wally said. His Ralts nodded.

"Rrrr!" It said. Wally and Rats walked away.

"Mira," Dad started. "I think you need to get Wings cleaned up. Go on ahead to the Pokemon Center. I'll meet up with you later okay?"

"Okay! Let's go Lori." I said. I grabbed Lori's hand and dragged her to the Pokemon Center.

End!

Yay! I finally finished it! I know it's a little on the corny side, but all my school work's really been getting to me.

And I really don't like May. She made Misty go away. So mean....

Okay, let's see... I have.... 27 reviews. I'll put up another chapter when I get.... 37. Ten whole reviews! Wow!

Okay, you can review now.


End file.
